Specail herbs for the heart
by Math hime
Summary: Hinataxkimimaro, hinataxgaara. Hinata is sent off to find some specail herbs and runs across gaara, rocklee, and kimimaro after the battle can she help them all feel loved?


Me: HELLLOOO my lovely readers! I need you help to help me learn how to create asecond chapter of half dead! My second hina-chan story, hope you enjoy!

Kiba: c'mon! Put me with hinata! Please I beg you!

Me: no I have no control over that! BUT if the readers want to see you with hinata I can

make up a story dedicated to you and hinata.

Kiba: Yahooooooo!

Tobi: tobi is a good boy!

Hina: she doesn't own us!

Me: no need to rub it in TT.TT

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tenten-san, do you k-know w-where-"hinata was cutoff by the bun hair girl (a/n I don't hate tenten).

"Sorry hinata-san but I don't know where Neji-kun and lee are. I swear if lee picks a fight with neji again I'm gonna… I'm gonna… GRRR!" tenten then stormed off looking for neji and lee. Hinata giggled at tenten actions. All hinata wanted to ask was where neji was because she wanted to know if he would help her look for medicine to help cure the flu that was going around the whole hyuga clan.'sigh I might as well go ask the hokeage if I can get some permission to leave the village and look for some medicine' hinata thought because the only known herb field was outside the village gates.

"I NEED SAKE!" hinata heard threw the door. Hinata sighed. She heard from naruto that the new hokeage was a drunken attic but she didn't know that she always drinks. Hinata didn't want to ask the hokeage for permission to go out of the village when the hokeage is drunk, but hinata needed to get a remedy to cure the hyuga family. Hinata gulped as she turned the door knob to the hokeage office.

BAM!!

Hinata dodge a bottle of sake thrown at her head.

"h-h-hokeage-sama" hinata said.

"AH! Yes hina-chan! What is it!?" the hokeage said groping hinata. Shizune sighed in relief. The hokeage loved hinata so when ever hinata was around she is always able to get the hokeage to not drink, not to mention that whenever hinata came along with them on their gambling days she seemed to be their good luck charm, so they always win some kind of money prize.

"hina-chan how many times do I have to tell you call me Onee-chan!" tsnunade said rubbing her check against hinata's own.

"U-ummm…." Hinata was cut off by tsnunade placing a brown woven basket filled with a big book with tags sticking out of it.

" hina-chan I need you to go out of the village to go and collect some medical herbs for me, and the lavender tags are the ones that I need and that big purple one is the one you need in order to cure your family of that nasty flu" tsnunade said while handing hinata a map. Hinata might not be able to heal you up by using chakra like sakura, but she can make medicine that cures any sickness that you have and hinata's ointment cures right on the spot. Kakashi told tsnunade bout the chunin exams; she asked naruto if she can see the ointment she was surprised. Hinata's ointment is so advanced that tsunade wasn't able to that kind of level until last year.

" Ummm... o-okay" hinata said as she got out a map.

Hinata sighed as she began to jump from tree to tree. She then stopped looking around at her surrondings. She looked at what seemed to look like a gaint bone yard that would make akamaru and any other dog very happy. Hinata activated her byakugan ( a/n I actualy spelled that one right for once in my young life! I feel so happy!) and looked around. Hinata found the flower she was looking for. She saw so red liquid dripping on it. hinata gasped, that red liquid is blood. Hinata's gaze went up in the deriction the blod was dripping from. Hinata gasped. She saw the body of a teenager. He has silver shoulder legnth hair and dark green eyes. The teen was in a pose like he was atacking and had blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Hinata saw chakra leadind up to the boy from the bones. Hinata stabled the chakra in her feet as she began to walk up the bones. Once hinata got up to the boy she began to gently tapping his chakra system. Hinata notice that the teen was on the verg of death. Hinata prepared her self for the extra weight hat she was about to get, but she wasn't ready for the sand that started to rap aound her waist.

"Leave him alone." a cold voice came from behind her. Hinata turned around to meet a pair of green eyes. Hinata blushed. she would have never expected to be so close to gaara. Hinata started to twiddle her fingers and began to bit her lip, not because she was scared. No hinata is not scared of gaara. She was just never this close to a guy before.

&&&&&&&&&&

Me: I love all my reeiws! Please reveiw and tell me how to update a second chapter Please


End file.
